Demon Command
'''Demon Commands are a race of creature in the Darkness Civilization. Story Demon Commands are the most powerful warriors in the Darkness civilization. Scarce in number, they are a race created by Dark Lords using their most advanced secret technology. Each Demon Command has a unique shape (beast, human, bird, etc.) and has specialized abilities according to the creature. They are able to draw power from the corpses of their enemies. Since they are made only of bone, they are the least susceptible to decay and corrosion. Support * Amud, the Patroller (All of your Angel Commands and Demon Commands gain "blocker") * Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness (+1000 power for each Demon Command in your graveyard; When this creature would be destroyed, you may return 1 Demon Command evolution creature from your graveyard to your hand instead.) * King Aquakamui (When summoned, returns Angel Commands and Demon Commands in your graveyard to your hand, Each Angel Command and Demon Command in the battle zone gain +2000 power.) * Gregoria, Princess of War (each Demon Command in the battle zone gain +2000 power and has blocker.) * Chaotic Skyterror (each Demon Command in the battle zone has power attacker +4000, and Double breaker) * Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit (Sympathy: Angel Command/Demon Command, when a Angel Commmand or Demon Command attacks, you may destroy one of your opponents tapped creatures.) * Parole, the Life Saving Puppet (Saver: Demon Command) * Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon (G Zero Can be summoned without paying its mana cost if you have 3 or more Demon Commands in the battle zone.) * Mad Guitar (G Zero Can be summoned without paying its mana cost if you have 1 or more Demon Commands in the battle zone.) * Bell Hell De Gaul, Footprint of the Reaper (Whenever 1 of your opponent's creatures are destroyed, shuffle your deck. Then, reveal the top card of your deck. If that card is a non-evolution Demon Command put it into the battle zone.) * Bell Hell De Jackson, Monstrous Reaper (When this creature attacks, you may destroy 1 of your creatures. If you do, search your deck. You may take an evolution Demon Command from it, show it to your opponent, and put it into your hand.) * Dark Strike, Reaper Beast (When this creature is destroyed, you may put a Demon Command with a cost of 7 or less into the battle zone from your hand.) * Orgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress (When your other Demon Commands attack your opponent and aren't blocked, destroy one of your opponent's non-darkness creatures.) * Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast (Your Angel Commands and Demon Commands cost 2 less to summon. They can't cost less than 1.) * Olzekia, Temporal Sword General (Awaken—If any of your Demon Commands are destroyed during your turn, flip this creature at the end of that turn.) * Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit (Awaken—At the start of each player's turn, if you control 2 Angel Commands or Demon Commands with a cost of 6 or more, flip this creature) Creatures that evolve from Demon Commands * Gedora, Lord of Demons * XENOM, the Reaper King * Dorballom, Lord of Demons * Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons * Ballom, Master of Death * Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons (Angel Command or Demon Command) * Ballom Monarch, the Dark Reaper King (When your Demon Commands or "Reapers" win a battle, you may summon a creature from your graveyard.) * Gabriel XENOM, the Reaper King (When attacking, you may put the top 3 cards of your deck into your graveyard to destroy an opponent's creature and return a Demon Command or Angel Command from your graveyard to your hand) * Death Monarch, Lord of Demons (When destroyed, you may summon all non-evolution Demon Commands from your graveyard.) * Supernova Neptune Shutrom (Galaxy Vortex evolution—3 of Grand Devils, Demon Commands, and/or Angel Commands.) Anti-Demon Command Cards * Light Weapon Sveta (When this creature battles a Demon Command or Dragon, this creature gets +4000 power.) see also: Commands Category:Race Category:Darkness Demon Command Category:Command